Best way to make friends
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Namine is incredibly nervous for her first day of school. Roxas, being the gentleman that he is, makes sure that her first day is worth remembering. RoxasXNamine


Out of everything in the entire school, the feeling that Roxas recognised the most, was the feeling of his warm head on the cold, hard surface of his desk. It took a special kind of luck to be the most popular kid in school, yet have no friends with you in the worst class with the dullest teacher. Her lessons consisted of trying to sleep until the hellish hour had passed and he could leave. But at least, he was in the back row so Miss Leonhart didn't notice. Well mostly.

"And that's why Xehanort is still considered to be one of the biggest geniuses, even to this day." Miss Leonhart finished, with a satisfied smile. That expression didn't last long when she saw blonde hair sprawled over a desk. "Roxas!" The blonde's head immediately jerked up at the sound of his name. "Yes, miss Leonhart?" He asked, still in a daze from his attempt to sleep. "Could you explain in your own words, what the class just discussed?" Well Roxas did learn something today. That discuss meant speaking to a group of silent teenagers, all leaning into their fists, some pretending to read, when really playing on their phones.

"Uhhhh, that Xehanort did a lot of clever things that most people would never think of?" He assumed that he was right, as these classes were almost always about the same thing. And when his eyes met a deathly glare, he was certain of being correct. "You're lucky I am in a good mood today, Roxas." As much as her threats didn't really affect the teen, he had to agree. Because if he was punished, he would probably be trapped in this room for yet another hour.

Before Miss Leonhart got to continue her lengthy discussion, she was distracted by a knock from the door. "Come in!" She yelled to the door. For a few seconds, nothing happened, when suddenly the creaking of the door was heard. The door opened at a snails pace and in stepped a girl that Roxas had never laid eyes on before. But now that he had laid his eyes on her, he didn't plan on taking them away.

Because, she was beautiful.

She had platinum blonde hair which flew from the back of her head and rested neatly on her shoulder. Her school shirt and skirt, showed off her hourglass figure, and the glasses she wore, made her look so cute. Roxas could barely see them from his distance but her eyes were a lovely ocean blue. If he did get a better look at them, he might lose himself in them. Not to mention the cute blush that she had from all the stares she was receiving. Roxas didn't even know it was possible to be so gorgeous until now.

But eventhough he was staring at heaven in human form, the scene was incredibly awkward for everyone else. Especially her. "So, are you a new student?" Miss Leonhart asked. The girl continued to stare at the floor, before managing to speak. "Um, y-yes I am." Even her voice was adorable. "Would you like to tell us your name?" The blonde beauty clearly didn't like attention as she struggled to answer again. After taking a deep breath she replied. "Namine." Roxas repeated the name under his breath and smiled. He wasn't sure why he liked the name, but it seemed like a cute name. "Well Namine, would you please sit in the seat over there, near the back?" The teacher pointed at the desk, right infront of Roxas. She made her way to the seat, staring at the floor the entire way there, and sat down.

Roxas dedicated the rest of the lesson to memorising every detail of this goddess. Granted, he could only see her from behind, but he felt privileged to see that much from such a short distance. But honestly, he felt kind of bad for her. She seemed so scared of being in a new school, it looked like she would drop dead any moment. Her skin was going pale from the pressure, and Roxas hated it. It felt like her mood was messing with perfection. She didn't seem like she was in a good condition to learn.

And Roxas was completely right.

Completely out of nowhere, Namine started vomiting all over the floor. Even when she was this stunning, Roxas had to look away. No looks were good enough to make him watch that. Needless to say, the class was shocked and so was Miss Leonhart. Vomiting on the first hour at school, wasn't the best way to start a reputation. Regardless, the teacher came running to her desk. "Goodness, Namine are you ok?" Namine wiped her mouth and regained her senses. "I'm fine, Miss Leonhart." But the look on her face disagreed with her words. The teacher sighed. "I don't think, you are capable of learning today. Let me take you to the nurse." Thankfully, this girl wasn't very modest and eventually nodded her head.

"Class, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just chat for a bit, till I get back." And the second that she closed the door, everyone started exchanging gossip as always. Probably about the new student. Surely Roxas couldn't be the only one who found her, perfect. He didn't care anyway. Now, he couldn't stare at that amazing girl. Maybe he would visit her later, just to see if she was ok. Until then, he would continue the fun adventures of his head and the desk.

(TWANSITION)

It's amazing, what the sight of a regular girl can do to a person. Normally, Roxas was very chatty amongst his friends. But today, he preferred to day dream about what he saw earlier. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his difference in personality, because having your thoughts interrupted was the worst. It suddenly occurred to him that she was still in the nurses office, and would be for the rest of the day. Visiting her, seemed like a very appealing idea right now. Plus, he really wanted to get on her good side.

"Hey, guys!" All the chatting faces turned to him. Unfortunately, Roxas hadn't thought of what he was going to say. "I have to go and ... do some work right now." Everyone's eyes widened. Was this the same Roxas that they were looking at? The pause lasted a long time before Roxas felt the hand of his brunette buddy on his shoulder. "Good one Roxas. Since when have you ever had interest in doing homework?" He smiled. He was right, Roxas didn't have the best history with his teachers. "Well, if I don't do this one, then Miss Leonhart will keep me after school." This did the trick, as the others were now shuddering at the thought of spending more time with her. "Well ok then. See ya Roxas."

Roxas wasn't sure why he felt the need to lie about that. Maybe his sudden obsession with a new student was too weird to talk about with others, even his close friends. He was now standing outside the nurse's office, unsure of whether to go in or not. When he heard the sound of the door open, he quickly leapt around the wall so he couldn't be seen. He heard the sound of footsteps walking in the opposite direction, and slowly looked over. Nurse Kairi must be getting ready for her next class. Being a teacher and a nurse seemed stupid to Roxas, but paying it no more thought, he slowly moved his head to the side of the window and looked in.

There she was, sound asleep on the nurses's bed. Roxas wondered if it was worth disturbing her sleep. She had probably been like that for hours anyway, so there couldn't be any harm in waking her up now. As he watched her, he let a light smile as he realised the situation he was in. A beautiful girl was on a bed, in a public area, all alone, with a guy watching her in admiration. It felt like a scenario, only seen in chick flicks. That's when an idea suddenly jumped into Roxas's head.

He wasn't a player at all. He knew he had the looks to win a girls heart in seconds. But he never took advantage of that. Here was the perfect girl, in the perfect scenario for him. It wouldn't be too bad if he took advantage of his own charm, just once. Right? No, these type of thoughts were wrong and exactly what he avoided. But the idea was now very tempting. And he was confident he could pull it off. Not to mention, after lunch, he had a free period so he had no more lessons today. The situation was so perfect. When would he get the opportunity again?

Roxas thought the situation through several times, then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He placed his hand against the door handle and slowly opened the door. He took a step in, careful not to be heard. Once he was sure he was safe, he gently shut the door behind him. He was in, with nothing to stop him now. He walked over to her sleeping figure and gave a light smile. If he wasn't so excited for what was going to happen, he would have watched her all day. He didn't care how weird it sounded.

But when she started to move, he froze in place. Luckily for him, she only turned around to get more comfortable. And now she had given him some room on the nice, looking bed. He gently climbed onto the bed and sad down beside her. Just in case, she would need more convincing than others, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. It felt so much more relaxing that way. He liked the way she slept so much, but still lightly shook her. "Namine?" He whispered into her ear. He smiled to himself when her eyes, started to lazily open. She sat down as she stretched herself, completely unaware that company was sitting right infront of her. She placed her hands over her eyes and gave them a soft rub. But the second, she took her hands away, she processed the boy who was lovingly gazing at her.

She gasped at the sudden boy who had appeared, and frantically crawled backwards so her back was right against the railing of the bed. But her fear slowly started to leave her when she got to look at the boy. Roxas was confused, but he then realised that she was probably checking him out. He would kill to know what was going through her mind right now, but sat there, giving the best smile he could muster. Eventually, she finished studying him and felt pink overcome her. It occurred to Roxas that she was probably, a combination of terrified and in anticipation of what was going to happen so he crawled inbetween her legs and bent towards her.

"I was with you in class, today." He whispered, his breath faintly touching her lips. Namine continued to stare at him, softly panting. Roxas moved his head to her ear. "I felt I should make you feel better." He moved his hand towards her face and gently caressed her cheek. Namine sighed into his touch, loving the way his hand felt against her skin. Her calm mood, didn't last very long, when she saw his hand remove her glasses from her face. He gently placed them on the nurse's desk, making sure not to dent them. He then turned his attention to the panting blonde before him. Smiling, he placed his hands on her shoulders, but then trailed his hands downwards so they were now placed over her breasts.

Before she could object, he gently lifted them up and down, enjoying the way they felt in his hands. Namine moaned in pleasure, struggling to speak. "W-Why?" Roxas looked up from his massaging of her breasts, and looked directly at her. "I want to pleasure you, my angel." She blushed at his words, but quickly forgot when he made a trail of kisses up her neck. Smiling in victory, Roxas reached for the buttons on her shirt, and slowly undid them. But Namine was too distracted from his kisses to notice. Or care.

The now completely confident teen, threw her shirt to the floor and gazed at the sight before him. Namine had never been this exposed to someone before, and he was only just starting. Suddenly, she saw his arms wrap around her, and reach for the strings of her bra. She blushed, but felt saddened at the lack of pleasure. This didn't last long, because her bra was off her body, and on the floor in seconds. She had no time to notice, as Roxas's hands were already fondling her breasts.

The feeling was too much for her, and she fell right back onto the bed. Her blonde lover didn't mind at all, and climbed on top of her. Leaning down, he licked round her breasts, making her moan deeply into the air. He took a nipple into his mouth, running his hungry tongue along it at every angle, while massaging her other breast with his hand. It was driving Namine mad, but soon, her core was tingling for pleasure as well. Thankfully, Roxas was right on it.

Almost instantly, her skirt was pulled right down to her feet. She wasn't sure when her feet had become bare, but guessed that Roxas probably had something to do with it. Grinning at the wet patch all over her panties, Roxas softly placed his hand over her core and rubbed through the fabric. She moaned softly with each rub, but suddenly felt her juices run through her and onto his hand, when he reached a certain spot. Taking the hint, he rubbed her in that same spot, forcing much louder moans out of her. The spiky haired blonde couldn't help but wonder how loud she would moan, without her panties.

And he was about to find out. Immediately, her panties were in his hands and thrown onto the pile of clothing. Roxas leaned down so his mouth was on top of her core and pushed her legs apart. Wasting no more time, he started sucking on her clit, feeling juices and precum fall into his mouth. Namine had been taken to heaven from his experience. She didn't even think she had this much juice inside her, but Roxas was taking it all. He was somewhat jealous at the amount of pleasure that his beautiful lover was receiving but it didn't bother him. He just wanted to make her feel good, all day long. But no matter how good he was at multitasking, he had to focus on undoing his pants.

Down his legs, they went, along with his boxers too. His erection was out in the open, and Namine blushed everytime she took a glance at it. They both knew that the main event was coming up next. But it wasn't hard to figure out that Namine was a virgin. So he would have to be gentle with her.

He climbed on top of her, so their bodies were perfectly in position. Roxas leaned downwards, and their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. Roxas moved his hand up her neck, and gently rubbed her cheek. Namine tilted her head to increase the passion as they softly made out. Needing to feel more of her, Roxas placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed them back and forth, exerting light moans out of his blonde beauty. They kissed like they had been inlove for years. Wrapped up in each other's arms, lost in each other's lips, and making sure they felt as comfortable as possible.

But not long after, they pulled away from their kiss, saliva still connecting them together. Roxas looked down at her core then back at her in concern. Namine gave a small sigh, but nodded vigorously. Roxas took a deep breath and slowly inserted himself inside her. Namine bit her lip, a tear crawling it's way down her cheek. Noticing her pain, Roxas placed gentle kisses at her neck, while lifting her breasts in his hands. It seemed to be taking affect, as her sniffs of pain turned back into the moans that he loved so much.

Confident that the pain was gone, he increased the speed of his thrusts and Namine started moaning uncontrollably. The feeling of him inside her, threw her into total bliss. She placed her hands over her breasts, but they only bounced more as she thrust her hips to meet his. But not long after, she started to lose energy from all the pleasure, she was receiving. Roxas was happy to do the rest. He leaned up, attempting to kiss her lips, but couldn't come close from all the shaking.

"C-Cum..." Namine struggled to breath, let alone say anything. Roxas had an idea of what she wanted and wrapped his arms around her, to pull her closer. He needed to increase the pleasure. When suddenly, his erection was coated in her juices. And like a chain reaction, her insides became flooded with his juices as well. The knowledge that he had just engaged in passionate love making with the most beautiful girl he knew, felt amazing. Worn out, he rolled off of her, and landed on her side. She seemed far more tired than he was though, so he decided that he might as well pleasure her a bit more, while he still had the energy.

(TWANSITION)

"So, how does coming round my place to catch up on missed work, sound to you?" Roxas asked, while putting his belt back in place.

"Sure, I guess." Namine had gone very quiet, probably still thinking about what had just happened. Roxas walked over to her smiling, and wrapped his arms around her.

"But only on the condition that we keep this little event, between us though. Ok?" Namine looked up at him and managed a shy but adorable smile. "Ok."

It wasn't hard to figure out what happened when they went to Roxas's house. It also wasn't hard to figure out what their favourite use of free time was for the next few weeks. It was amazing how no one found it suspicious that they had both called in sick for the same few days.

_**A/N: The things that go through my mind. And if you enjoyed it, that makes you equally messed up. Nah, I kid. This might not be the most polished fic out there, cos I wrote this all in one night, and am now very very tired. And I'm not sure why I decided to give Namine glasses. Maybe I just thought it would make Roxas look more confident when he removes them. But anyway, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review this chapter or else, Namine will vomit all over your floor.**_


End file.
